


The Love in the Loony Bin

by Legendawson



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: I always thought Zack and Sweets would get along, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth dreams that Zack & Sweets are together<br/>Sweets & Zack grow closer<br/>Vincent and Wendell are in love with each other, but they don't know they both feel the same way<br/>Can Zack get out of the mental asylum?<br/>How could Sweets get involved with a patient?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Booth's Pov:  
'Sweets pushed Zack against the walls of the mental asylum and kissed him hard. I could see Bones asleep having all the same dreams I have. I heard Zack confess to Sweets that he was innocent, I seen Sweets eyes light up with happiness'  
"AHHH" I yelled waking up abruptly  
I looked at the clock, if read 2:45 AM. Why was i dreaming about Zack and Sweets together romantically? Subconsciously I knew that could never happen, but it seemed so real. Why did I dream that Zack was innocent? Is that what I believe deep down? Why did I dream Bones had the same dream I did? It was all way too weird.  
I shook my head and laid back down and fell back asleep

Sweet's Pov:  
Zack was sitting in front of me, he just told me he was innocent, as I tried to process this he's rambling on about how i can't tell anyone that he's innocent. I pondered this, why wouldn't he want me to tell anyone he's innocent, you'd think he would want me to so he could get out of this mental asylum.  
"Why don't you want me to tell anyone?" I asked  
"I don't want to go to jail, I told you this, weren't you listening?" Zack answered as if I were stupid  
"Zack, don't you want your friends to know you didn't kill anyone?" I asked  
"Of course, but I can't" he said  
"I think it would really help you if you told them" I advised  
"Dr. Sweets, I didn't even mean to tell you, it just came out, if everyone at the Jeffersonian knows they will try to get me out" he explained  
"And you think if they try to get you out you will just go to jail?" I asked  
"Well yes, they will realize I'm not mentally insane, and put me in jail" he said  
"Unless they find you innocent" I pointed out  
"Very unlikely, Dr. Sweets, theirs too much evidence against me" he explained  
"I can get you a really good lawyer" I said  
Zack shook his head  
"I think you-" Zack cut me off  
"Why do you even care? I don't understand" he asked  
"Because I'm not just your therapist I'm your friend too!" I said, it sounded like I was yelling  
Zack looked taken back for a millisecond then he had an answer  
"You have to say that, you don't really consider me your friend" he said  
"That's not true Zack, I've gotten to know you, and I consider us friends" I said, and I really did mean it, I liked Zack, maybe a little bit too much.  
"Really? You're not just saying that?" he asked  
"No way, I promise" I said  
"Do you want to at least try to get out of here?" I asked  
"I'll think about it. I'm just scared" he mumbled  
"Oh Zack, you don't have to be scared, it will be alright" I said grabbing his hands.  
Zack looked confused, i quickly dropped his hands back on the cold table remembering that I'm his doctor, I can't get involved with a patient!  
"Thank you Dr. Sweets" he said  
"You can call me Lance, or even just Sweets if you want" I said feeling weird that he called me doctor after I was just holding his hands  
"Ok" he said  
A nurse open the door and said time was up  
"Ok, bye Zack" I said  
"Bye Dr... I mean Sweets" he said putting his hands on top of mine, I couldn't help but blush.  
I smiled moving my hands away slowly and getting up, I waved as I was walking away nearly tripping over my feet.


	2. Try, take a chance

Sweet's Pov:  
I was sipping my coffee as Daisy was telling me a story about her boyfriend.  
Daisy was the newest intern at the Jeffersonian, she minors in phycology, so we bond over that. She's really the only friend I have at the Jeffersonian, agent Booth and Dr. Brennan don't seem to like me that much.  
After Daisy was done telling her story I laughed.  
"You know Zack?" I asked   
"Not personally, Dr. Brennan has a lot of good things to say about him, so I'm sure he's amazing" she said   
Daisy really admired Dr. Brennan  
"Well I'm Zack's therapist" I said   
"And theirs...." I trailed off   
Daisy tipped her head sideways looking confused   
I coughed "Theirs sexual tension between Zack & I"  
"Ooooh somebody has a crush" she teased nudging me   
"But...... He's my patient..." I said   
"Well if he likes you too then that doesn't matter right?" she asked   
"Well no" I said   
"Oh.... But you do like him right?" she asked   
"I think so" I said   
"So... You're ok with him being a killer then?" she asked   
I really didn't know how to answer this, I couldn't tell her that Zack didn't kill anyone, but I couldn't tell her I was ok with murder either.  
"No... But Zack's still a good person" I said   
I could tell Daisy didn't understand how I could think he was a good person if he killed someone   
We both finished our coffee and went back to work.

Zack's Pov:   
"Zack you have a visitor" a nurse said as she opened the door   
I hoped it was Sweets, I know they would've said my therapist was here, but I was hoping he had just came because he says we're friends.  
I walked to the visiting room to see Hodgins inside.  
"Hello Hodgins" I said   
"Zack! Hey buddy" he said fluffing my hair and pulling me into a hug   
I sat down, the seat was cold and uncomfortable, but I was used to it by now.  
"How are you?" I asked   
"I should be asking you that" he laughed   
"I'm alright, as good as I can be locked up in here" I said honestly   
"Have you made friends with any of the inmates?" he asked   
"No, but a girl did hit on me, I thought it was because of my intellect, but it turns out I was incorrect, it was because of my exquisite looks" I said   
"Oooh does Zack have a girlfriend?" Hodgins teased  
"No, she was very attractive and her face was very symmetrical, but I rejected her because I'm sexually and romantically attracted to someone else" I explained   
"Ooooh who?" he asked excitedly   
"I prefer not to expose that information right now" I said   
"Come on Zack, why not?" he asked   
"I cannot engage in sexual relations with this person anyway so their is no use in me telling you" I said  
"Because you're in here? Listen dude, relationships aren't all about sex" he said   
"It's not just because of that, they would never like me, and we can't be together" I explained   
"You never know if you don't try, I know you struggle in social situations, but I think you should go for it" he advised   
"I do admit it's possible, but not likely" I said   
Hodgins still insisted that I should try and that he believes in me, but he said he had to go, I hugged him goodbye and walked back to my room.

I was sitting at the table in my room playing cards with myself, I have nothing better to do. A nurse opened the door and told me Dr. Sweets was here to see me.   
I walked to the visitation room and I saw sweets inside smiling big.  
"Hello Dr. Sweets" I said   
He stared at me quietly   
"Oh I mean, Sweets" I corrected myself   
He smiled and I sat down  
"So did you decide whether or not to try to be proven innocent?" he asked   
"Yes I have thought it over" I said  
"And?" he asked   
"I will, it's a big risk, but it's what's best" I said  
Sweets face lit up and giggled that stupid giggle of his   
"Good, I'm so glad" he said   
"I feel like this is a time where a regular person would hug you" I said   
"Then pretend you are and do it" he said   
We both got out of our chairs, he pulled me into a hug. It was warm and comfortable and it just felt.... right.  
My hands were on Sweets lower back and his were on my neck, this was no where near platonic. I pulled my head from behind his back and looked into his beautiful eyes, I was lost, I lost any logic or reason I had in that moment, which has never happened to me before.   
Hodgins was right, I had to try. I slowly pulled Sweets into a kiss, he kissed back, which delighted me.   
I haven't kissed anyone in a very long time, so I'm sure my kiss was sloppy and not stimulating, but Sweets didn't seem to mind. I pulled away and started smiling, Sweets was too.  
"I'm sorry, I can't" Sweets said   
"Doctor" he said pointing at himself   
"Patient" he said pointing at me  
I understood what he was trying to say.   
"It doesn't matter" I said   
"And if I am proven innocent at the trial I won't even be your patient anymore" I added   
"You're right, maybe we should wait till then?" he asked   
"Well I could just stop being your patient, I don't really need a therapist" I suggested   
"Not a good idea, if you're so worried about being found guilty and being sent to jail you have a better chance of coming back here if their are no weird changes like that" he explained   
"You're right" I sighed sitting back down   
Sweets grabbed my hands in his   
"But I just want to say I really really like you" he said   
"I am attracted to you a lot as well" I said   
I squirmed in my seat  
"What's wrong?" he asked   
"Having to wait even though it's pointless" I said   
"They taught me not to in college" he explained   
"I guess it is a little unethical" I admitted   
A nurse popped her head in "Times up"  
I stood up and so did Sweets   
"Friends hug" he stated   
"You are correct" I said   
I pulled him into a hug and put my head on his shoulder   
Sweets pulled away   
"Bye Zack" he said kissing me on the forehead   
"Bye Sweets" I said as he walked away  
Instead of walking back to my room, I walked to where most of the other patients were watching a movie, I actually joined them for once.


	3. Zack, Wendell, & Vinnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no ideas for a chapter title so??????

Booth's Pov:  
'Sweets moved the hair out of Zack's eyes, Zack blushed. Sweets sat on Zack's bed with him and laid his head on his shoulder and promised him he would get out soon'  
I sat up abruptly, why do I keep having these weird dreams? I looked at the clock, it was 3:20 AM  
What do these dreams mean? Maybe I'll ask Sweets without mentioning who the dreams involve, knowing Sweets he'll probably assume the dream was about Bones & I.  
I was at the Jeffersonian and I stumbled in Sweets office, by choice for once.  
"Hey Sweets" I said  
"Agent Booth, we don't have an appointment scheduled for today" Sweets said puzzled  
"I know" I said shutting the door and sitting down  
"I wanted to ask you something" I went on  
"Anything, I'm glad you came to me" he said  
"So I keep having this weird dream over and over" I said  
"About sex?" he asked  
"Sweets why do you just assume... No i keep dreaming two of my peers are a couple" I said  
"You and Dr. Brennan?" he asked  
"Sweets ugh no" I said  
"It doesn't matter who it was about, just tell me what it means" I went on  
"Well what is the nature of these dreams?" he asked  
"Just two people you know being romantic, kissing holding hands, you get the gist" I said  
"It could mean you're lacking these things in your life and it's something you want" he said  
"Or your subconscious is telling you you have feelings for one of these people" he went on  
"No way it's that one, Sweets" I said  
"You never know. Or it could be a premonition dream, like you dreamt the future" he said  
"I know what premonition means Sweets" I said  
"What do you think the dream means?" he asked  
"If I knew I wouldn't be here" I said  
"What would you assume it means?" he asked  
"That I think these two people would make a good couple" I said more like a question  
"Well you believe in God, maybe it's his way of telling you to hook these people up" he said  
"Maybe" I said  
"But why would God want me to get them together?" I asked thinking out loud  
"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much" he said  
I nodded and got up to leave  
"Wait, while you're here I gotta tell you something" he said  
"What is it?" I asked impatiently  
"Zack is innocent, he's going to go to court, we'll have to ask Caroline to be his lawyer" he said  
"My dream was right" I said  
"What?" he asked  
"Nothing.... Does Bones know?" I asked  
"No, nobody does, Zack just agreed to a trial" he said  
"We gotta tell Bones!" Booth said excitedly  
"I think Zack would want to do that himself" he said  
"Ok, but as soon as possible, Bones is gonna be so happy" I said excitedly  
"And you care about her happiness more than anything don't you?" he asked  
"Shut up Sweets, if you're feeling giggly about Bones & I go back to writing your little fanfiction about us and leave me alone" I said walking out the door  
"It's not fanfiction, it's gonna be a real book!" he yelled after me 

 

Zack's Pov:  
I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling, I had nothing better to do then think about Sweets and getting out of here.  
A nurse popped her head in to tell me I had visitors, hm visitors, plural.  
I walked to the visiting room and saw Vincent and Wendell laughing. "Hello" I said  
"ZACKIE!!!" Wendell yelled running and pulling me into a big hug  
"Zack!!" Vincent yelled joining the hug  
"Thank you for coming to visit me" I said  
I sat down  
"Anytime, so how are you doing?" Wendell asked  
"Very pleasant" I said  
"Oooh what's making you so happy? Last time I visited you seemed unhappy" Wendell said  
"I might be getting out of here, A trial date is being set up" I said  
"Really? That's amazing" Vincent said  
"I'm innocent, but I know everyone says that" I said  
"I believe you" Wendell said  
"So do I" Vincent said  
"Also I'm happy because I may be in a relationship after I get out of here" I said blushing  
"Ooooooh with who?" Vincent teased  
"I can't say, but let's just say theirs a reason I'm not dating them while I'm in here" I said  
"I got it, you're about to date a doctor or nurse here" Vincent guessed  
"That is a very intelligent guess, but no" I said  
"A patient in here but you're not aloud to see each other" Wendell guessed  
"Incorrect, my friends" I said  
They laughed and Vincent & Wendell's eyes locked for a minute, like I wasn't even there. Wendell quickly looked away and cleared his throat.  
"Goodbye Zackie!! I'll see you soon" Wendell said hugging me goodbye  
"Bye blondie" I teased using the nickname he hated  
As Wendell walked out, Vincent was still sitting here.  
"That was very odd" I pointed out  
"No, it's fine, it's normal" he tried to explain  
"Okay if you say so" I said  
Vincent looked down at one of his two watches  
"I have to go" he said  
"Why do you have two watches?" I asked  
"One has the time zone here and one has the U.K time zone so I know what time I should call home" he explained  
"Very clever" I said  
Vincent smiled and gave me a hug  
"Goodbye Zack! I'll visit again soon, I can't wait till you get out, congratulations on that by the way" he said  
"Well if I get out, I might not be proven innocent" I informed him  
"Don't worry about it to much, I'm sure it'll work out" he reassured me  
"Bye Vinnie, thank you for visiting me" I said  
"No problem, we miss you" he said  
"I miss you two as well" I said  
I gave him one last hug and instead of walking back to my room, I went and played board games with the other patients, I felt bad that they would be stuck in here, while I have a chance of getting out. 

Sweet's Pov:  
"I'm here to visit Zack Addy" I told the lady at the front desk  
"Ok I'll get him, he's playing a board game with another patient right now" she said  
I was surprised, Zack struggled in social situations and every time I visit him he's in his room alone.  
I walked to the visiting room and waited for him.  
"Hello Sweets" he said walking in  
"Hi Zack, how are you?" I asked  
"Very good, how are you Sweetie?" he asked  
"Sweetie???" I said puzzled  
"I get bored here, I made up that nickname for you" he said  
"Aw I love it, I'll have to come up with one for you" I said  
"Wendell calls me Zackie" he pointed out  
"Cute.... But I bet I can come up with a better one" I said  
"Ok if you say so" he said  
"The nurse told me you were playing a board game with someone" I said  
"Correct, I think I finally made a friend here" he said  
"That's great, Zack!" I said  
"Her name is Charlotte, she's very nice, and intelligent as well" he said  
"Good, I'm glad" I said  
"Well I brought you some presents" I went on  
"Aw sweetie, really?" he asked  
"Yeah boo" I said  
"Boo?" he said puzzled  
"It's a word of affection, like babe" I explained  
"I see" he said  
I set a book on the table "This is for you"  
"I've been wanting to read this" he said  
"Thank you Sweets" he said  
"That's not all" I said setting a pair of slippers on the table  
Zack felt them  
"They're so soft" he beamed  
I put a fluffy blanket on the table  
"In case you get cold" I stated the obvious  
"Thank you Sweetie, for being such a Sweetie" he said  
"Yeah of course, no problem" I said  
"Your trial is set for next week Friday" I said, it was Monday today  
"Thank you, I appreciate all you've done for me" he said  
"Of course" I said  
I moved the hair out his eye  
"I promise you'll get out of here" I said  
"You couldn't possibly know that" he said  
I didn't say anything, he was right.  
a nurse stuck her head in and said time was up.  
I got up and so did Zack  
"Give me a kiss before you go?" he asked  
"Zack...." I said  
"What? You're not here as my therapist, you're here as my....." he trailed off  
"Ok ok, I can't say no to your beautiful eyes" I said  
Zack kissed me deeply  
"I really like you" I said  
"I really like you as well" he said  
I pulled him into a hug "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
"Ok, bye Sweets" he said pulling away from the hug  
As I was leaving I saw him going to where the other patients were watching a movie, I was glad Zack was interacting with people in there.


	4. I love you & your facts

Wendell's Pov:  
Work had just ended and I was outside of the Jeffersonian with a cigarette in my mouth unlit, I always do that when I'm stressed. I felt a tap on my back  
"Did you know more than 20 million Americans have died because of smoking since 1964, including approximately 2.5 million deaths due to exposure to secondhand smoke" Vincent said  
I took the cigarette out of my mouth "I don't really smoke, this isn't even really lit"  
He looked at me like he didn't understand the point  
"My father died of lung cancer, when he was stressed he used to do the same thing, except he lit the cigarette of course" I explained  
"You're stressed?" he said concerned  
I threw my cigarette in the trash  
"I'm fine... Do you wanna hang out? Get something to eat maybe?" I asked  
Vincent seemed unsure if he should just ignore the stress thing.  
"Yeah sure, sounds great" he said 

Vincent's Pov:  
I got in the passenger side of Wendell's car.  
Wendell took off his lab coat and threw it in the back seat revealing a white tank top. He looked good, really really good, I couldn't help but stare. Before he started driving he put a toothpick in his mouth.  
I couldn't help but imagine this was a real date with Wendell, in my dreams.

Wendell's Pov:  
I was sitting across from Vincent inside Pizza Hut, we had already ordered.  
"Did you know toothpicks have been around longer than humans, skulls believed to belong to Neanderthals indicate their teeth were picked clean by some sort of tool" Vincent said  
I took my toothpick out of my mouth.  
I laughed and he looked curiously at me  
"You and your facts..... everyone else may find them annoying, but I don't" I said  
"You don't?" he asked shocked  
"I like them" I said bash fully  
"Thank you" he said  
"Take your lab coat off, I feel like we're still at work" I said, which wasn't true, I just wanted to see what he was really wearing.  
He took off his lab coat to reveal a red silky shirt  
"You look good in red" I said  
"Thank you" he said again smiling  
Our pizza came and we dug in.  
While we were eating we talked about doctor who, we've always bonded over our love for that show.

Vincent's Pov:  
Wendell was driving with yet another toothpick in him mouth  
"Did you know in the 17th Century, toothpicks used by the upper classes were cherished enough to be made from gold, silver or ivory and some were even inlaid with precious stones" I informed  
Wendell laughed, I guess he really did enjoy my facts.  
"How about you come hang out at my place?" I asked  
Wendell looked unsure, like he wanted to but thought it wouldn't be such a good idea  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun, we can watch a movie, eat popcorn" I said  
Wendell scratched his head "That does sound like fun.... Sure"  
I smiled as we drove back to the Jeffersonian to get my car.

Wendell's Pov:  
We were watching a movie but we weren't really paying attention, but Vincent & I were laughing at nothing in particular, just having a good time.  
"You're such a dork" Vincent said throwing popcorn at me  
"Dork" I said mocking his accent  
I picked up a pillow and hit him with it  
"Alright Bray, it's on" he said hitting me with a pillow  
"Ok Nigel-Murray" I said hitting him again  
The rest of the night was a lot of fun, when I'm around Vincent I can't help but smile.


	5. Wendell's Past

Wendell's Pov: My eyes popped open, I never remembered falling asleep. I noticed my head was laying right on Vincent's crotch and I jumped off the couch immediately. I quickly grabbed my keys and put on my shoes and hopped in my car, I was very flustered. I grabbed my lab coat from my back seat and slid it on. I arrived at the Jeffersonian early and since it was so early it was still locked, but a security guard let me in after I showed him my badge. When I got inside I made a cup of coffee and sat on the couch upstairs. I saw Hodgins walking up the stairs with a cup of coffee in his hand, he came and sat right next to me.

"What are you doing here so early?" Hodgins asked

"No reason" I said nervously, I don't even know why I was nervous, I just felt weird about the whole thing.

"You're lying" he said "Why would you think that?" I asked

"Because you're the worst liar in the world" he stated I laughed

"Not worse than Zack" Hodgins giggled

"True"

"What are you hiding?" he asked

"Nothing" I said holding up my hands innocently

"Ok.... But you know everyone will find out eventually" he said

"Oh god, I hope not" I said

"Aha! I knew you were hiding something" he said excitedly

"KING OF THE LAB" he yelled I laughed

"No, not King of the lab, you don't even know what I'm hiding"

".... Now I have to figure it out.... To be king" he said

"Unless Zack figures it out first" I teased

"Everyone knows I'm the REAL king of the lab" he said

 I was looking through files of old unsolved cases when Vincent walked in

"Hello" he said

"Hi" I said

"What time did you leave my house? I woke up pretty early but you were gone" he asked

"Um... About 4:30 I think" I answered

"Why did you leave so early? What did you do for so long before work?" he asked

"I was upstairs thinking for awhile, and then I talked to Hodgins for awhile" I said only answering one of his questions

"Oh.... You know you could've stayed" he said

"I just... Had to get out, clear my head" I said It wasn't a complete lie, I really did need to clear my head, but that's not why I left

"What's on your mind?" he asked

You."I'm just worried about Zack" I lied, I was a little worried about his trial, but I was confident he would win the trial.

"Me too, but I think everything will work out" he said

"Yeah, it's meant to be, he didn't do anything wrong" I said

"Sometimes fate makes everything work out" he said putting his hand on top of mine

I quickly slipped my hand away and ran to the bathroom. I was sitting on top of a toilet seat triggering a flashback.

I was in 5th grade and i had been spending a lot of time with my new best friend Jackson. Jackson & I were sitting together at lunch and I was sharing my lunch with him because his family was poor and couldn't afford 3 meals a day for Jackson and his sister and 3 brothers. I tore my peanut butter and jelly sandwich in half, my cookie in half, and poured half of my sunny d into another cup and gave Jackson one half of all of it. After I found out Jackson didn't eat lunch and started sharing mine with him, people started making fun of us. When we were on the playground people would chase Jackson & I around singing "Jackson and Wendell sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage" Jackson was always the one to stand up to them, I was too scared and shy. When Jackson & I were sitting next to each other on the bus sharing headphones from a cassette we were listing to, the high schoolers would call us fags. One day, I couldn't take it anymore, I started to avoid Jackson, I would eat my lunch in the bathroom, hide behind the fence at recess, it was cruel and terrible of me to do that to my friend, but I was sick of being bullied.

In the mornings I would convince my mom to bring me to school early, when I would get there early when no one was around, I would set food on Jackson's desk so he still had lunch. Even to this day I avoid my feelings for anyone, for the fear my classmates were right about me, that I would be bullied all over again. I also tried to stay away from becoming close friends with any guys, in the fear the whole thing would happen again, so throughout middle school and highschool all my friends were girls. As I remembered all of this, it was hard to keep my tears in, even though it was so long ago, it still affects me to this day.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom stall and turned the sink on to splash water in my eyes to hide that I was just crying. I took another deep breath walking out of the bathroom and tried to prepare myself for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really temped to make the kids who chased Wendell and Jackson to sing "Wendell and Jackson sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes inability to marry, then comes a stranger and a long medical procedure, then comes a baby in a baby carriage"


	6. The Tragedy in the Blessing

__Zack's Pov: I was sitting at a barbershop about to get a haircut. My court case is today so I was out of the loony bin for the day

"Do I really need a haircut?" I asked

"Yes" Hodgins said

"Badly" Angela added

"Ok" I agreed finally

Back at Angela & Hodgins I was trying on one of my old suits

"Does this look okay?" I asked Angela

"Yes!" she squealed

"What about my haircut? The only time it was shorter than this was when I was in the military"

"I think it makes you look handsome and professional" she smiled

Hodgins walked over to us "You look great Z-man!"

I sat down on their couch staying silent for a minute "I don't believe in luck or intuition but I hope that I will be released today, I have a feeling that things will work out"

"I have a good feeling too" Angela said

"Me too" Hodgins said

Angela & Hodgins are my ex co-workers, my best friends, especially my second family and I'm so glad they stuck with me.

Angela & Hodgins drove us to Sweets house

So many people were there, Caroline Julian, Angent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Wendell, Vincent, Dr. Saroyan, and a lot of other people I didn't know.

"Zack!!" Dr. Brennan yelled excitedly quickly pulling me into a hug

"Dr. Brennan how are you?" I asked

"Excited for you to come back to The Jeffersonian!" she exclaimed

"I thought I would never be able to work there again... I could actually come back?" I asked 

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, we need you back again" 

 

"Zack, your tuff hair" Sweets said touching the hair I still had left on my head making me blush

I was sitting on the couch with Sweets and Caroline Julian discussing the case  

Sweets laid his hand on my shoulder "Zack, are you ok?" 

I grabbed his arm and led him to the hall where nobody was

Sweets pulled me into a tight hug 

"Sweets, I have this weird feeling.... Like my hearts racing.... A weird feeling in my stomach... You're a phycologist, what's wrong with me" I said still embracing Sweets

"You're anxious about the court case, I am too" he whispered in my ear 

"How do I make it go away?" I asked 

"Take deep breaths, then go to the case, and after the case your anxiousness will probably be gone" he said 

"Even if I lose?" I asked 

Sweets sighed "Yes..." 

 

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do" I said 

I was sitting in the witness box at the courthouse 

___________________________

I was outside of the courthouse and everyone was hugging me.

"I'm so happy they found you not guilty" Sweets said beaming 

"Me too" I smiled back 

Sweets collapsed to the ground

He was bleeding. A lot

I felt my knees go weak as I dropped down to him 

life was moving in slow motion

All sounds were muffled but I heard Agent Booth wondering about how this happened without hearing or seeing anything

I never understood the feeling of heartbreak

I never understood how people could be so hurt when they weren't physically harmed

I was sobbing as Agent Booth pressed down on his wound

"Please don't go" I cried

"Don't leave me"

With the little movement he could make, Sweets squeezed my hand as the ambulance arrived. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the heartbreak ahhh


	7. The Tragedy in the Heartbreak

Zack's Pov:  
"Who's riding in the ambulance with him?" One of the ambulance drivers said as they carried Sweets into the ambulance  
"I am" I said before anyone else could and got in the ambulance as fast as I could  
I grabbed Sweets hand and squeezed it hard failing to hold back tears  
As we a arrived at the hospital the ambulance drivers quickly rushed Sweets inside as I followed along quickly  
Sweets went into surgery right away leaving me crying in the waiting room.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around, it was Hodgins.  
I pulled Hodgins into a hug crying into his shoulder as he pat my back. I could tell he was confused of why this upset me as much as it did, but he didn't question me, he just hugged me back.  
All my friends from the Jeffersonian were here, and Agent Booth.  
I lifted my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my knees.  
"Are you ok?" I heard a voice say  
I looked up with my tear stained face and saw Agent Booth sitting next to me  
"Yeah" I whispered so quietly you could hardly hear me  
"I didn't know you and Sweets were so close..."  
I scowled at him but didn't say anything.  
Why was he talking to me anyway? If we were in the Jeffersonian he would forbid me from talking to him or talk to me through Dr. Brennan... Why did he hate all us squints besides her?  
"Are you Zack Addy? The man that rode in an ambulance with Lance Sweets?" A male nurse asked me  
I jumped to my feet  
"Yes! Why? Is he ok? He died didn't he? This is-"  
"No he's fine, he just got out of surgery" the nurse cut in  
"Can I see him?"  
"He can have visitors in the morning, you should come back then" he said  
"Thank you" I said sitting back down  
"Let's go, Zack" Hodgins said touching my arm  
"No! I'm not leaving! Not until I see Sweets" I said shoving his arm off of me  
"Well you can't see him until the morning..."  
"I guess I'll be sleeping here then" I said  
"Can I have your sweatshirt to use as a blanket?" I asked  
Hodgins looked hesitant, I knew he didn't want me to stay here  
Hodgins took off his sweatshirt and threw it at me  
"If you're staying here, I am too" he said  
"Fine" I mumbled miserably  
________________________

"Zackary Addy" I heard a voice say  
I felt myself getting shook  
"Sir!"  
"Zackary!"  
I woke up frightened with my head on Hodgins shoulder  
I jumped up "Is Lance Sweets ok? Can I please see him?"  
"He's not awake yet, but you can go in and see him anyway" the same nurse from yesterday said  
I nodded urgently  
The nurse was leading me to Sweets room. Could he walk any slower?  
We walked inside Sweets room  
"I'll give you some privacy" the nurse said as he left  
I pulled a chair right next to Sweets bed  
Sitting down, I grabbed Sweets hand and intertwined our fingers  
I knew it was foolish to talk to someone who was sleeping, but I couldn't help it.  
"Sweetie, it's me Zack... I'm so worried about you"  
Sweets started moving in his sleep  
He suddenly sat up in his bed  
"Hey, it's ok, lay back down" I said  
"Where am I?"  
"And who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hodgins & Zack are my brotp for life so if you squint you can kinda see Hodgins x Zack
> 
> Ahhh another cliff hanger....


	8. Oops

Zack's Pov:  
"You don't remember what happened?" I asked confusedly  
"You don't remember me?"  
"Uh no..." Sweets said  
"Hold on... Let me go talk to your doctor"  
________________________  
I was sitting in Sweets room with my Jeffersonian friends, a few from the Jeffersonian I didn't even know.  
Sweets Doctor was explaining to us what could've caused his amnesia  
"His fall could've given him a concussion leading to amnesia. The morphine used to put him to sleep has amnesia as a side affect as well, he should start to remember things slowly, may take him about a week or so"  
We thanked him and he left us.  
I was sitting on the right side of sweets holding his hand and a girl, what was her name? A girl with flower name, was sitting on Sweets left holding his hand.  
"So what happened to me?" Sweets asked  
Booth explained as Sweets nodded slowly  
"And who are all of you? My family?"  
Sweets turned to me "Are you my boyfriend?"  
Then he turned to the girl on his left "Or are you my girlfriend?"  
"No we're just friends" The girl said  
Everyone was suddenly looking at me "Uh yeah, we're just friends too" I lied  
I felt bad having to lie to Sweets while he was confused and scared  
"We're your coworkers" Dr. Brennan said  
"But yeah, we basically are your family" Agent Booth said suddenly smiling  
We decided to go around the room introducing ourselves, it felt weird.  
"I'm Zack" I said  
"I'm Daisy"  
"Angela"  
"Hodgins"  
"Wendell"  
"Vincent"  
"Clark"  
"Fisher"  
"Booth"  
"Brennan"  
________________________  
"Visiting hours are over" Sweets nurse said  
The only people still here was Daisy, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, & I.  
"When will he be able to come home?" I asked  
"If he's doing good, in a few days" the nurse said  
We all started to say goodbye to Sweets and gather our things.  
We were walking away from Sweets room "I think I left my jacket in Sweets room, I'll be right back"  
I quickly ran back in Sweets room  
"You're back.." Sweets said  
"I'm really glad you're ok" I said half hugging him to avoid hurting his wound  
"Thanks"  
I gave him a quick peck on the lips  
"I thought you weren't my boyfriend" he said smiling  
"I don't know what we are... But we're more than friends" I said  
"I'm sorry I don't remember you" he said  
I laughed "Don't worry about it"  
Sweets smiled and pecked my cheek "Bye"  
I ran back out of Sweets room  
"Where's your jacket?" Dr. Brennan asked  
I blushed "oops"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.... And boring :/


	9. The Scars On The Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't technically an update but I changed the beginning a little because I have other plans for Brennan so :)

Booth's Pov:  
*Flashback*  
*"He's gonna be ok" I said hugging Bones. I made her spend the night in fear the people who shot Sweets would come for her too.  
Bones pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes "There's no way you could possibly know that"  
"I have a good feeling"  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better and not to be malicious"  
Bones laid down and cried into my shoulder until she fell asleep*

It was a few days later and Sweets was well enough to come home, but he still couldn't remember anything.  
When I got in Sweets room Zack was there holding his hand while they were both laughing about something  
"Hey" I said  
Zack scowled "Hello Agent Booth"  
"Hi" Sweets said quietly  
"Are any memories coming back?" I asked  
"Kinda, but I'm not sure if they're my imagination or they really happened" Sweets explained  
"Why don't you believe they're real?" I asked  
"Because they're so violet..." Sweets trailed off  
"Zack will you go in the hallway for a second?" I asked  
"No" Zack said annoyed  
"Please?" I asked  
"Fine" Zack sighed walking out of the room  
"What do you remember?" I asked Sweets  
"Getting beat..." He sat up and showed me the scars on his back  
"Yeah... Your foster dad abused you when you were young" I said sadly  
"Oh..." he said  
"Yeah.."

I was in my car with Sweets and Zack in the back seat whispering and giggling  
Zack insisted on coming to bring Sweets home  
I offered to take care of Sweets while he was still healing, but Zack's doing that too.

Zack's Pov:  
"Wow my house is so nice" Sweets said looking around  
"Yeah, it is" I smiled

Sweets laid down on his bed  
"lay" he said patting the bed  
I did as he said  
"I have questions"  
Sweets said  
"Ask away" I said  
"How did we meet?" he asked  
"We worked together. Kind of, you worked more along with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth" I said  
"How did we start dating, or whatever we are..." he asked  
"You were my phycologist for awhile, we kinda became friends, we liked each other a lot" I said  
"Have we been on a date yet?"  
"Not yet"  
"Have we had sex yet?"  
"No"  
"Wow we're a really boring couple" Sweets said  
I laughed "I was in a psychiatric hospital when we started liking each other"  
"Well then let's do it. Let's have sex" he said  
"I don't think that's too good of an idea" I said  
"Oh... Why not?" he asked  
"You can't remember anything, I don't feel comfortable not having consent from the real you" I said  
Sweets smiled "You're a real gentlemen, my love"  
I smiled "I'm not a gentlemen, I'm a scientist who understands what's right and what's wrong"

________________________  
Authors note: sorry this is boring and short and that it's been awhile since I've updated!


End file.
